Goten
{MySpace|Haters|Lovers|Rappers with Rapper blood}} Son Goten is a saiyan, he's the son of Justin Timberlake and Jamie Lynn Spears, So Son Goten should be called Timberlake Goten. ' '''The Britney Spears Saga:' In this saga it's when goten turns into a super sayain 1, Thanks to the Farmer W/ Shotgun he did it. Also Goten forced Cristian Aguilera to shaved her head like Britney Spears did. Then 50 Cent start singing Candy Shop. and Everybody said that he sucks!! So then Goten did a Kame on him. The Episodes: 1.Batman vs Britney Spears 2.Jamie Lynn Spears is Pregnant 3.Soulja Boy sings Crank that 4.Agumon OWNS John Cena 5.John Cena slaps Robin. 6.Let the nightmares begins, Time to shaved Britney Spears Head. 7.Goten Creates a Myspace. 8.Goten Adds some videos to his MySpace. 9.A Rotten egg vs Soulja Boy 10. Darkness is good, Light is evil. '''The Plasma T.V Saga: In this Saga it's when Tai buys a Plamas T.V for Ichigo so they could watch Medabots and DBZ together, Then Goten steals that plasma TV and start watching some soccer, Then Suddenly a Britney Spears Commercial appears she was shaving Jamie Lynn Spears head, Then Beyonce liked the idea and shaved her head too. Then Goten and Ikky from medabots starts signing Part Like a Rocktar. The Episodes: 1.Party like Saiyan. 2.I want a Ninetendo 64! 3.Nintendo is the best 4.Sony PS3 5.I'm getting a 360 today. 6.Time to train with the farmer. 7.The Farmer OWNS 50 Cent 8.Time to party. ' '''The SSJ2 Goten. Saga:' This is the saga where some members at ????? Forums PWNS a noob. He said the AF is real and that Goten is stronger than trunks The Episodes 1.? PWNS SSJ@ Goten. 2.That Loser gives up 3.They won the battle 4.AF NO MORE!!!!! '''The Son Zatch Saga: In this saga Justic Timberlake do a remix with Zatch Bell and Kiyo. 1.THE REMIX!!!!!!! 2.50 Cents founds a Spell book. 3.Shinigami Reborm 4.Light Yagami did the Sharingan 5.Spongebob did a remix with Mysitc Gohan. 6.Vegeta wishes that Santa bans the word Saiyan dicionary. Time to destroy the noobs Saga In this saga Santa Claus PWNS SSJ2 Goten., and SSj3 gotenks.' The Episodes: 1.Jingle on my ass 2.Santa is so down 3.Goten Raps with Santa The Movies: The Revange of Carmen Electra: In this movie Goten makes fun of Carmen Electra and he saids THIS IS SPARTA!!! then Soulja Bot sings Crank That BlazingGoku!!! Then Nick from the game True Crime Street of law reies to recue Vietuful Joe because Pac-man was kicking his ass. Then Cell absorb a Piece of paper i turn into Paper-Cell and he pwns paper Mario. Ironman buys Brain Age 2 for his Nintendo DS: In this Movie Batman tries to play Super Mario Galaxy but he got bored and played Marvel Nesmsis: Rise of the Imperfects then Crash's Banduciits DS Broke and he beats up Goku for it, and Then Goten Turn to Super Saiyan 11 The Pictures The ????? Members who pwn SSj2 Goten. SSJ2 Goten.